Top 50 Strongest Characters
Top 50 Strongest Guild Characters Despite what this said before, THIS update is from Kyuubi. It's been a long time, so there'll be changes in the list. Also, this will now only be for guild members because of the massive amounts of characters overall. This list will most likely be inaccurate because a lot people are too lazy to update or answer me. Oh... And I won't be including deceased or former members. Enjoy! Side Note: If you want your characters to be on here, or for this to be more accurate, you have to update levels and leave them on the character's page. Top 50 Strongest Characters *50. Sakiko - (D-Rank, Likely doesn't have battle experience, and not much is known about this character.) *49. Angel - (Possibly D-Rank, doesn't seem likely that she has much battle experience.) *48. Trace - (Possibly D-Rank, seems too innocent to be strong.) *47. Ames - (Possibly D-Rank, nothing has ever really been said about how well he can fight.) *46. Tommy - (D-Rank) *45. Castiel - (D-Rank) *44. Rosa - (Possibly D-Rank, same as Ames. Why did I put her above Ames? Gut feeling.) *43. Pestifier - (D-Rank. If she's weaker than Verum, then she would have to be.) *42. Xion - (D-Rank) *41. Mika - (Possibly D-Rank, likely isn't stronger than Verum.) *40. Verum - (Debatable Rank, but apparently D-Rank when normal.) *39. Domino - (D-Rank) *38. Kapura - (C-Rank) *37. Zorya - (C-Rank) *36. Misha - (C-Rank) *35. Stream - (Likely C-Rank.) *34. Voltage - (Likely C-Rank.) *33. Rias - (Likely C-Rank.) *32. Obscura - (C-Rank) *31. Jack - (C-Rank) *30. Destiny - (Possibly C-Rank. I don't believe her strength was ever disclosed, but she seems capable.) *29. Discord - (Likely C-Rank.) *28. Lola - (Likely C-Rank.) *27. Cinder - (C-Rank. On par with Scorch, but lost in a practice battle.) *26. Scorch - (C-Rank) *25. Spirit - (Possibly C-Rank, but his strength was never disclosed. More than likely has more experience than Scorch and Cinder.) *24. Pixel - (Possibly C-Rank, not enough info is known, but she would be stronger than Spirit.) *23. Flamethrower - (Possibly C-Rank, same as with Pixel.) *22. Tourmaline - (B-Rank) *21. Venom - (B-Rank) *20. Corma - (B-Rank) *19. Sahara - (Possibly B-Rank, and likely stronger than Corma.) *18. Leiko - (Possibly B-Rank, and likely stronger than Corma. I feel as though she was mentioned to be slightly stronger than her brother in the past, which is why she's above Sahara.) *17. Sala - (Likely B-Rank.) *16. Scourge - (Likely B-Rank, and possibly stronger than Sala.) *15. Ken - (Likely B-Rank, probably on par with Aqua.) *14. Aqua - (Likely B-Rank, mentioned to be stronger than Scourge.) *13. Sear - (A-Rank) *12. Lon'qu - (Likely A-Rank.) *11. Ruest - (Likely A-Rank.) *10. Luck - (Likely A-Rank.) *9. Whirl - (A-Rank.) *8. Valohenki - (A-Rank.) *7. Crass - (Possibly S-Rank, likely to not be as strong as Sapphire.) *6. Sapphire - (S-Rank.) *5. Vivi - (S-Rank.) *4. Tidus - (S-Rank.) *3. Wooden - (S-Rank.) *2. Tyker - (SS-Rank.) *1. Luna - (SSS-Rank.)